Just Another Day
by Vibrant Spectrum
Summary: Teuchi watches Naruto and Iruka in just another day at his ramen stand.


This fic is told from Teuchi's POV. He's the guy who runs Ichiraku. In case you've forgotten, that's Naruto's favourite place in the world to go to for ramen.

**Just Another Day**

The coolness of the evening is contrasted by the warmth provided by the boiling pots of soup behind the counter. Sure, the steam can make it hard to see sometimes, but at least an old man like me can keep warm.

Ah, and here comes my favourite customer now. I know he's there before he bends under the flap; his orange clothes are always a dead giveaway.

Oh? Naruto's with someone this time; he has paused at the entrance to talk, and I can hear him laughing. Who could it be, I wonder? The boy has so many friends, it could be anyone of them.

I should have guessed. He's with Iruka again today. The two of them sit down, and I call to them.

"Hey Naruto, Iruka. What will it be today?"

"Hey, old man! Two bowls of the extra large house special!"

"Ok, coming right up!"

I put the noodles in the hot water that is just beginning to boil. Oh, wait. They wanted extra large. Good thing I'm always prepared for Naruto. Another large handful of noodles into the pot and I'm off to prepare the broth.

As I turn up the gas, I can hear them talking again. This time, Naruto's asking Iruka about Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei, why's Kakashi always giving Sasuke so much extra attention? I mean, shouldn't he focus on training the next Hokage instead of that know-it-all jerk?"

I watch Iruka out of the corner of my eye. He's sipping on the water that Ayame has just brought, taking his time to think it through and phrase his answer properly.

Oh, the noodles are ready! I quickly fish them out of the pot and slide them into two bowls. Judging by the aroma of that soup, it's almost ready, so I have to start adding the ingredients. Eggs, meat, seaweed, fishcakes, and prawns are just a few of the items that I arrange on top of the ramen. I even hide a few of my special homegrown mushrooms that Naruto loves so much in the noodles. He always gets excited when he finds one.

What a shame. I completely missed Iruka's answer because I was too busy preparing the ramen. Speaking of which, the soup is just about ready.

Once again, I quickly grab the ladle and spoon the soup into the two bowls. I make sure to get some carrots into Iruka's bowl; that's how he likes it. Hey, I gotta treat Iruka good too for taking such great care of my favourite customer. As I put the prepared bowls onto the counter top, I think just how much Naruto and Iruka are like the ramen and the soup. They complement each other so well, and it's hard to imagine what one would be like without the other.

For a moment, I stand back and admire my handiwork.

"Here you go, boys! Two servings of the house special, extra large! Who's paying this time?"

"It's on me, Teuchi, you know that." Iruka nods at me before he turns back to Naruto. "Anyway, Naruto, what made you ask that question?"

Naruto is already slurping down his noodles at an incredible speed. I've never seen anyone do that before, and every time I see him do it, I'm amazed he hasn't choked on it yet. Iruka waits patiently for Naruto to put down the bowl.

"Well, I waf jus' phinking, an' Gagachi-sesei seems ta lie Sas'ke beffer efen dough we're all in da same team." Squinting his eyes in irritation, Naruto swallows his ramen and continues. "I mean, aren't we all supposed to be equal? So why's Kakashi paying extra attention to him?"

I silently agree. It made sense.

"Naruto, what did I just tell you? They're both wielders of the Sharingan, so it would be more appropriate for Kakashi to train him so that he can reach his full potential." Iruka grins as a stray carrot floats to the surface of the soup, and I feel a moment's pride at having made someone smile today. "Besides, don't you want Sasuke to be strong? Then you can really go all out when you're training with him."

Naruto considers this before his face vanishes behind the ramen bowl. I hear a loud slurp, and the bowl is placed back on the bar top with a dull thud. It is like the ramen bowl has had a magical effect on him. Naruto's face is now the bright, happy ball of sunshine that all of Konoha knows and loves.

"All right, Iruka-sensei! Then it's decided! I'm going to train twice as hard, and show him that I can be just as good as him _without_ Kakashi-sensei having to teach me!"

I watch as Iruka laughs and ruffles his hair, content that his young charge is once again satisfied. The world is once again balanced for them, and they continue eating in peace. I feel the sudden urge to join them, to just have a small taste of their bliss, but for now I just have to settle for pretending to ignore them and cleaning the dishes.

They really do complement each other very well. The soup makes sure that the noodles are tasty and that they don't dry up, and the noodles absorb the soup to grow. In the same way, Iruka makes sure that Naruto's heart remains warm and friendly, while Naruto depends on Iruka for growth, fatherly concern, and love. It is a good match. I have to remember to write that down somewhere.

"Thanks for the food, old man! See you later!" I blink and wave back at Naruto as he runs out of the shop with a full and happy stomach. The young Chunnin that is left behind is already putting back his wallet, the money resting on the counter top. "Thanks again, Teuchi."

"Anytime, Iruka. Anyway, I should be the one thanking you. You really did a fine job of raising my best customer." I tip my hat at him, hoping that he takes it the way I mean it: as a sign of respect.

Iruka seems taken aback for a moment before he gives me a single nod, so deep that it is almost a bow. I feel relieved. I know my message has gotten through.

"Just make sure you keep on taking good care of him, Iruka."

"As long as you keep feeding him your delicious ramen, Teuchi."

We both share a rare chuckle when Naruto bursts in again. "Naruto, are you hungry _again_?" Iruka asks, faking exasperation.

Naruto shakes his head, grinning. "No, Iruka-sensei. I'm saving my stomach for when you treat me again later. But how much longer do I have to wait for you?"

A look of slight confusion crosses Iruka's face. "Why are you waiting for me?"

"Because you have to train me!" Naruto is on the point of whining now. I chuckle to myself as I look at Iruka. It is clear that his previous confusion has now evolved into something more baffling. His mouth is hanging slightly open, and he looks as if he can't comprehend what his young ward is saying.

"I mean, I sure don't need Kakashi-sensei, but you've got to be there, Iruka-sensei! You'd probably do a much better job anyway. Now come on!" Naruto grabs the Chunnin's hands and pull him out of the shop. Iruka turns back, and I give him a last thumbs-up and a wave before the flap falls back and hides his reddening face from me.

"N-naruto! You know that Kakashi is a Jounin and I'm a Chuunin, right?"

"Well, sure, but you've got _way_ more heart than him, Iruka-sensei!"

I always enjoy seeing this father and his son together.


End file.
